Service management framework may refer to a collection of different system (operating system) and/or application level components that work together to provide flexible, scalable, and distributed service management methods to customers. The customers may utilize interfaces which the framework exposes to develop, deploy, and manage services.
Some current commercial products provide service management frameworks that are platform dependent. Users/developers have to learn complicated interfaces and protocols to manage services associated with these service management frameworks.
These and other drawbacks exist.